Gerald-XR-Donovan
Gerald Sean Warren, born Gerald Sean Bradshaw and also known as Gerald-XR-Donovan or just Gerald, is the protagonist of Minecraftia: Trial One and Minecraftia: Trial Three, and a mentioned character in Minecraftia: Trial Two. History Gerald lived with his aunt, uncle, and two sisters. He was best friends with Kenney, Minerva, Andrea, Sam, Nate, and Henry. He was an admin in Minecraftia. Personality A comical, eccentric, and flirty character. He shows interest in culture such as music, art, and architecture. Biography Minecraftia: Volume 1 Upon his introduction, Gerald quickly becomes Ludwig's right hand man. He is later revealed to be an admin and is eventually the cause of Cedryth's downfall. After the war, he builds a shrine for Ludwig in a new town. Minecraftia: Volume 2 The first volume with Gerald as the protagonist, he is now the leader of Ludwig's memorial town and has to defeat his former Splegg teammate Ellis, who wants revenge on him for cheating. Ellis creates a huge volcano which eventually destroys Elliottown and most of its habitants. Minecraftia: Volume 3 In this volume, Gerald is the deuteragonist again. He has removed his admin powers and serves as Amber's mentor throughout her journey to defeat the Sunshine Citadel, a cult led by former Splegger Ellis. At the end of the volume, Gerald gives Amber his town Xaron Bay and departs from the Xaron county with several others. Minecraftia: Volume 4 The second volume with Gerald as the protagonist, he has been on the road for eight years with his friends, exploring the world of Minecraftia. He eventually meets Finn, the leader of The Falls. Upon joining this new community, Gerald discovers that his old friend-turned-enemy Cedryth has been born into a new body, Arbello. The two are now at war after Ryland kills a member of his group which leads to several dozen deaths, including Gerald's best friend, Kenney, as well as himself, and Arbello has gotten away once more. The ending shows Gerald with Aasim, Kenney, his girlfriend Connie, and his adoptive son Tennessee. He reunites with Ludwig, Finn, Serge, and Baahir. Minecraftia: Volume 5 Gerald has a cameo in Book 1 where he kills himself. In Book 3, he appears in Swarfiga's dream. In Book 4, he returns to Minecraftia a final time to say goodbye to everyone. Minecraftia: Volume 6 Lloyd mentions Gerald during his chat with Luke. Minecraftia: Volume 7 The third and final volume with Gerald as the protagonist, it shows his transition from 16 years old to 21 years old and his coming-to-terms with getting older, cleverly having These Are The Days of Our Lives by Queen play on the radio. He plays Minecraft one final time with all of his friends before he and Tenn go upstairs to start working on their animated series. Minecraftia: Volume 8 Gerald is mentioned several times by his little sister, Sarah Lee. He appears in a photograph in Ozymandias and apparently visited her several months prior. He also texts Ellie in a flashback in All God's People. Minecraftia: Volume 9 Sarah Lee receives two letters from him, as well as two photographs of him. Minecraftia: Volume 10 Gerald appears in the Thank God It's Christmas special. Relationships Kenney Gerald and Kenney have been best friends for a long time, even before the events of Arc 1, and Gerald feels he can trust Kenney. Gerald is shocked when Kenney is shot in the leg and refuses to leave him, though he is captured by Arbello anyway. Gerald is saddened and furious when Kenney is kidnapped. Aasim Gerald and Aasim first interact in their room in the Falls' apartment complex. Gerald states through narration that he feels he can trust Aasim, even going as far as to describe their conversations as "therapeutic." It is revealed in Book 2 that Aasim has developed a crush on Gerald. Sarah Lee Sarah Lee is Gerald's younger sister. The two have a positive relationship, despite never shown interacting, as Sarah Lee never speaks ill of him and even overestimates several of his achievements. Gerald told her an over exaggerated story, claiming to be the God of Minecraft, which Sarah apparently believes. Jenny Jenny is Gerald’s older cousin/adoptive sister. They clearly care about each other as Jenn gives him her old phone and also teases him a lot, suggesting they are quite close to each other. Maria Elena (Notice: This section contains content about future books.) Maria Elena is Gerald’s social worker. She was hired by Stuart and Karen to try and help him and Sarah Lee cope with their mother’s death and father’s arrest. Killed Victims *Cedryth *Axel (Caused) *Tom (Caused) *SuperLaserGuy1 (Caused) *Sonja (Caused) *Max (Caused) *Chloe (Caused) *Travis (Caused) *Eric (Caused) *Olivia *Ruth *Ewan *The Warden *Connor *Evangeline *Courtney (On Steph's orders) *Steph *Warren (Caused) *John *Cain *Numerous members of the Citadel (Caused) *Numerous counts of mobs and animals. Appearances Minecraftia: Trial One Minecraftia: Trial Two Minecraftia: Volume 8 *Ozymandias (Photograph) Minecraftia: Volume 9 *Return Home (Photograph) Minecraftia: Volume 10 *Thank God It's Christmas (Dream) Minecraftia: Volume Gerald *Bonded For Life *The Endless River *The Wild Youth *In The Flesh *Truly Gone Fishing *Tear It Down *Louder Than Words Minecraftia: Trial Three To Be Added Gallery geraldxrdonovan.jpg|Gerald in Minecraftia. 6AD24C19-7AEE-429E-86E7-938337DD8344.png|Gerald and Kenney in “Bonded For Life”. Gerald is on the right. 215AEAC9-5CA0-4D57-B0A6-DFB273C26A28.png|Gerald and Kenney, five years later. Gerald is on the left. 5DA5D146-1805-4A85-A9AE-88421E19A11A.png|Alternate version with his unused eyepatch. Trivia *Gerald is one of few Minecraftia characters with a confirmed date of birth: July 30, 1999. *Gerald's zodiac sign is Leo. *Gerald's favorite color is purple. *His favorite food is chicken. *It was revealed that Gerald is bisexual or at least bicurious, having dated Aasim and showing some affection towards Sean. *He has caused the second most amount of deaths in the Minecraftia Series, with at least 12. *He has the most confirmed appearances out of all the characters, confirmed to appear in 49 books, 56 if you count the remastered Volume 1. *According to Gerald-XR-Donovan and Master E. Lubizzy, Gerald was 16 in the real world. **However, his birthday is on July 30, 1999. Since Minecraftia takes place around late June, 2015, this would make him 15. It’s possible that, since he estimated that it had been two months in the real world, he also assumed his birthday had already passed. ***Using the “each Minecraft day is 20 minutes in the real world” theorem that Gerald and Witherstorm came up with, Gerald’s birthday happened sometime during, or just after, Volume 3. *His catchphrase appears to be "I've not seen the Cannibal Holocaust." According to Gerald-XR-Donovan, it's him trying to flirt, although he doesn't know what it means or why he says it. *With Gerald's death, there are no members of his group still alive. **There are only three Volume 1 characters still alive: Arbello, Witherstorm and Jayden. *According to his ID, his full name is Gerald Sean Warren. *Oddly, Gerald does not know who Ravenclaw is in Ludwig and the Redstoner and the Griefer. It is likely he was just putting on an act to hide the fact he was once friends with him. *Gerald has appeared in some format in every volume except for Volume 6. *It was revealed that Gerald works in a coffee shop after the events of Minecraftia. In Volume One, he stated that he misses coffee the most. Since he was 16 at the time, it is possible he was already working there. *Gerald is one of fifteen LGBT characters in Minecraftia, the others being Ludwig, Kenney, Hellcraftia, Rigby, Ewan, Aasim, Allison, Eileen, Minerva, Jenny, Katy, Ellie, Bebe, and Jacob. *He has been mentioned at least once in all nine volumes, the only character to have been. *Gerald appears to be a Queen fan, judging by his haircut which is similar to Roger Taylor’s and his Flash Gordon t-shirt 5 years after the events of Minecraftia. *Two versions of the drawing of Gerald and Kenney five years later were released: One where Gerald has both of his eyes and another where he only has one. According to Gerald-XR-Donovan, Gerald was going to lose an eye instead of Serge and it would have carried over into the real world. This idea was scrapped and Gerald-XR-Donovan has confirmed that Serge and Sean will not be missing eyes in the real world, just like how Aasim is not missing a hand. *According to Gerald-XR-Donovan, Sarah Lee is actually Gerald’s sister, but Stuart, Karen, and Jenny are his uncle, aunt, and cousin respectively, who have adopted them. *It is revealed in Volume Gerald that his mother was killed in a DUI, and his father is in prison because of it. The “year long journey” he and his sister were on was the custody battle. *”Year Old Fear” was the first book that Gerald didn’t appear in since his introduction. In the remastered continuity, it’s one of only four books where he doesn’t appear. *According to Gerald-XR-Donovan, this is Gerald’s top ten favorite song list: #Queen - Innuendo #Pink Floyd - Another Brick In the Wall Pt 2 #Billy Joel - Piano Man #The Beatles - Glass Onion #Queen - Sheer Heart Attack #Nirvana - Frances Farmer Will Have Her Revenge on Seattle #Nirvana - Territorial Pissings #Rolling Stones - 19th Nervous Breakdown #Kings of Leon - Arizona #Led Zeppelin - Rock and Roll *According to Gerald-XR-Donovan, his favorite album of all time is Queen II. *Gerald’s return is foreshadowed throughout Volumes 8 and 9, due to him constantly being name dropped and appearing twice in a photograph. It is unknown if he will be a main character, only make a cameo, or won’t appear at all. *Despite Gerald saying in his narrations that he’s six feet tall, his ID card lists him as being 5 feet 7 inches. However, since his ID card is a year old and Gerald himself claims that it’s “out of date”, he may have just hit a growth spurt, which is normal for 14-15 year olds. **Similarly, his last name on his ID card is Bradshaw, even though his family’s last name is Warren. Even if this is his mother’s maiden name, it makes no sense why it would also be Gerald’s last name, unless it was the name of his father and he and Stuart were half brothers, or Gerald’s father is actually Stuart’s brother-in-law. *Gerald-XR-Donovan released a statement on the possibility of Gerald returning in Trial Two: The point of Trial Two was to experiment with a new style of writing I had never explored before. Based on what I’ve got done so far, I think it’s turning out pretty well. Trial One was the tale of a large scale war, and, as you will come to find out in Volumes 9 and 10, Trial Two is a journey. Since the characters will explore many different locations throughout Trial Two, anything is possible. I have already planned for a couple of Trial One characters to make a cameo on this journey. So far, Gerald isn’t one of them. Trial Two’s books have a shorter waiting time and, to be honest, it’s not out of the question for Trial Two to be over by the time the first half of 2020 has ended. After that, I will probably take a long and healthy break from writing the series. Gerald will definitely return at some point, and if it’s not a cameo in Trial Two, he will definitely be in Trial Three. *Gerald’s address is 1188 Los Flores and his phone number is 555-2101. **2101 is actually a date: January 21st. This is the original release date for Volume 9 as well as a date constantly mentioned in the Volume 9 ARG. *Gerald’s G.P.A. is 3.5. *The following is a list of Gerald’s chosen subjects as well as his grades in them: **Math - B+ **English - A **Literature - A- **Biology - B **Chemistry - C- **Physics - B+ **Physical Education - C **Art - A+ **Music - A+ **Graphic Design - A+ **Computing - A+ ***Gerald takes Music and Graphic Design, whereas Jenny takes History and Geography. *Gerald has a new design in Volume Gerald Book 2 with slightly longer hair due to the 7 week timeskip.